


His Heart

by luxium



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxium/pseuds/luxium
Summary: And Satan wept again.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	His Heart

It always ended like this. Millenniums stretched out and replayed, over and over again. The good times were never the same, but that didn’t matter. It was the ending that never faltered, never failed.  
Each blurred timeline, he was cold and composed. It was the part of him that he had held to such high standards, never faltering, never showing his true emotions, his feelings… until he couldn’t, and his walls broke down. He remembered each time, as clear as the day he had Fallen, the grief that enveloped him, as he held his Heart in his hands, pressed to his chest, for that was what Akira was for him- the thing that allowed him to love.  
Each time he had wailed, prayed to the very thing that caused this, but each time, it showed no mercy. In the end, there was no one for him to share anything with. He would always be alone.  
~  
It was the same this time too. It had been going well, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was the outcome. Maybe this time he could prevent it, perhaps this was the one timeline where-  
The deity stopped his frantic thoughts as his forever ill-fated soulmate slashed him, yet again. His wings were aching, bloodied and torn, but that was nothing compared to his Heart. Akira was missing a wing, flying lopsidedly, barely staying conscious as he rapidly lost blood through where his left arm should have been. The Devilmen, demons, and indeed all of humanity, had long since perished, all that was left was the flashes of white against dark purple as the two danced in what was left of the sky, waiting until one of them lost momentum. 

Akiras other half teased him, with a cocky smirk on his face, whirling around in the sky. It was around now that he always lost control, lost control of his abilities, his consciousness. He had long since deduced that it was His doing, to make sure that he had no say in the outcome, but it still pained him, knowing that, at the root of everything, it was no one’s fault but his own. 

He began to feel the power filling up inside of him, threatening to spill out of him if he didn’t play by the rules… but then again, had he ever done what others wanted to? As the imaginary chorus reached its crescendo, the pair danced a final time, and Akira was struck, and he fell, fell in a way that reminded him very much of his own. Hands up, outstretched, grasping at the air, to the very being who had destroyed them. 

Akiras body fell to the rocky ground, dyed red with the blood of humanity. The winner looked down with faked triumph, finally swooping down to the ground to lay next to his lover. The man next to him was just barely breathing, his blood mixing with all of humankind, of which the Devilman loved so dearly. Just as the angel was contemplating saying something, for he couldn’t let this timeline’s Akira die alone, his love spoke. 

‘I used to love you, you know?’ He turned to look at the angelic being next to him. Those almost black eyes met with the others piercing, light blue ones, which were now, finally, being filled with tears.  
‘You’re crying too, Ryo.’ Akira said, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Shared tears fell down, the blood becoming more prominent by being mixed with water. 

With one last sigh, the black eyes dimmed, just as they always had, and Satan wept again, for his Heart had stopped beating.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fan-fic ever! it's probably not brilliant as I wrote it in around a day, but still, I hope you enjoy :) feel free to leave suggestions on what I could improve on!


End file.
